1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to a system and method for cooling, and particularly to noise reduction in a cooling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers and laptop computers are often used in settings with low ambient noise, such as the home or an office. A computer's fan and disk noise can become irritating after a prolonged time. While fluid dynamic bearings have helped reduce noise of disk drives, cooling fans in most computers still produce substantial noise.
Cooling fans in computers generally operate at high RPMs, generating audio noise caused by the fan blades effectively pulsing the air and causing bursts of turbulence when passing near grill work and other structures that may e present. In addition, the bearings of the fans are typically quite noisy. Computers require such cooling apparatus because their components generate substantial amounts of heat, and this heat can degrade performance of integrated circuits and other parts.
Fans also occupy a fairly large volume in a computer case, which can displace other components in an environment with limited room.